Within Sight
by Blood and Paper
Summary: When Daala pulls apart Lyn, adopted daughter of Luke and Mara, from Luke and Ben for 10 yrs, Lyn takes it upon herself to form a new Order. *Takes place after Legacy and during Fate of the Jedi. Slight AU.
1. Chapter 1

Within Sight

Chapter 1

An orange blade swept in front of its wielder. Easily dodging the sloppy attack, the wielder did a circling 360 and easily came to her opponent's back; aiming her blade at the poacher.

"Again, I do not wish to shed any blood here," the Jedi said. "Now, drop your weapon."

The vibroblade hit the ground and the hands went up. It was then that the local police appeared. The poacher was cuffed and led off as the captain approached the female Jedi.

"Thank you, Master Jedi."

"No problem, Captain."

With that, The Jedi left for her personal fighter. An outfitted E-Wing fighter from nearly twenty years ago, the Twi'lek was proud of the work she put into it. The personal fighter broke the atmosphere and soon entered lightspeed.

* * *

Hours later, the E-Wing emerged from lightspeed. The Twi'lek pilot came in on an approach vector towards the Jedi Temple. Red skin with tribal tattoos on her lekku, the Twi'lek had been taken in by Luke Skywalker when she was two years old. She had been tested and it was found that she was able to use the Force.

* * *

Lyn walked into the chamber where she and her adopted family consider to be a gathering place for them in the Temple to find her adopted father and brother going at it. She sighed as she stood just inside the door.

"The mission was a waste of time," Lyn said, ending the fight. "Just a police force who couldn't capture a criminal."

"I'm glad you're not hurt," Luke said.

Lyn smiled before she left for her own quarters. There, she pulled out clean clothes and stepped into the refresher. Between Lyn and Ben, there were a couple of years; with Lyn being the elder. The two were sibling close, despite the differences in species.

* * *

"Han! Han!"

Lyn had easily boarded the Falcon; knowing the ramp code. Being apart of the family granted her that right.

In the main hold, Lyn found Han working down below. Not an unusual sight for the adopted Twi'lek.

"Hey, Han. I'm borrowing the Falcon for a bit."

"No..." Han hit something. "You're not. Hand me the hydrospanner."

Lyn found the tool tray and handed the hydrospanner to her uncle. She then sat there cross legged, waiting for the next asked tool. A five year old ambled over to Lyn and sat down in her lap.

"Hi, Alla," Lyn said, using the nickname she came up with for young Allana.

"Hi, Lee,"

It was the best Allana could do to pronounce Lyn's name when the five year old had started talking. Lyn smiled and hugged her second cousin. Lyn's good friend Tenal Ka had given her daughter to the Solos to raise not that long ago. Han shouted for another tool and Lyn used the Force to lower said tool down and brought the hydrospanner up.

Luke had allowed Lyn to begin training Allana in the basics of Force usage. The Grand Master had seen how the death of Jacen effected Lyn; seeing how the two were close since the time they met. Lyn had actually disappeared for some time just after Jacen's death. She had returned a standard month ago to her adopted family with a seemingly unusual skill in the Force; communicating with auras. No one could explain it.

"Hey, Kid," Han said, his head and upper third of his body visible. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing; just thinking."

Lyn stood with Allana in her arms. The Jedi Twi'lek left the Falcon with Allana now running out in front.

"Not to far, Amelia," Lyn called, using the cover name.

She was told, upon her return, by Leia of the reasons behind Allana's presense. Lyn accepted it the reasons then, and she did now. The five year old slowed down and waited for her guardian. The two of them left the private hanger and made their way to Lyn's air speeder.

* * *

In the Temple, Lyn walked into her private quarters, leaving the door open, as Allana threw herself onto Lyn's bed. The quarters held the majority of the Knight's belongings she had collected over the years. A number of holos were on the wall were of Lyn and the Solo children, then Ben when he was born. Lyn remembered those days and longed for them. A knock at the door brought Lyn back to the present. She looked and saw one of the older Younglings.

"Yes?"

"Master Skywalker, the Master Council requests your presence."

'Odd, Father never said anything. "Thank you. Dismissed."

The student bowed and left. Lyn sighed, wondering what to do about Allana.

"Amelia, let's go."

The five year old jumped off the bed and followed Lyn. The two of them walked through the corridors to the lift that would take them up to the Council chamber.

* * *

"Lyn should not be allowed to rejoin the Order," one council member said. "She did not follow orders after the final battle."

"Lyn suffered, and most likely still does, emotionally and mentally," Kyle said. "She and Jacen were close growing up. You cannot expect her to not be effected."

"She is still considered to be a young Knight..."

"Lyn and Jaina," Luke interrupted. "Are senior Knights."

The chime sounded and Lyn walked in two steps before having to shoo Allana out of the chamber. The doors closed and Lyn took a spot in the center of the chamber; facing Luke.

"I was summoned."

"You face desertion accounts," the first member said.

"On what grounds? It was ended, Master Newart. One cannot desert when the battle is done."

"Still you left; defying orders."

"Master Skywalker, Permission to leave? This argument is pointless."

Luke nodded, silently giving permission to leave. Lyn bowed and left; gathering Allana on her way out.

"Master Newart, I do not care for your attacks on my daughter."

"I'm not attacking Lyn for who she is to you, only her decision in the second war."

**0o**

Sanga, one of Lyn's closest friends outside her adopted family, saw his Twi'lek friend walking with Allana. He knew of her troubles and would offer any assistance he could. Yet knew he could not fully aid her. Sanga merged over and joined the two.

"Hey, Lyn," Sanga greeted.

"Hi, Sanga. You remember Amelia?"

"I do. How's the home life?"

"Depends on your definition."

Sanga merely smiled. The blue skinned Twi'lek knew well enough of Lyn's family. Outside the Skywalker/Solo family, Sanga was near the same age as Lyn. And both were developing a relationship deeper than a mere friendship. Only Luke was not aware of it just yet.

"Have you told Master Skywalker yet," Sanga asked.

"No. I'm trying to wait for a good time."

"When's a good time in the life of a Jedi?"

Lyn playfully pushed Sanga. "I'll talk to Father when I drop my cousin off later."

**0o**

That evening, after Lyn returned Allana to her grandparents, she returned to the Temple. Being one of the older Knights, the Twi'lek had been given quarters in one of the higher floors. Luckily for her, it was on the same floor as her adopted father's. She activated the chime and waited.

"Come in, Lyn."

Lyn opened the door to find Luke standing for a meditative position.

"Please sit," the Grand Master said, motioning to a chair.

Lyn took it, trying to form her words.

"You know Sanga," she began with a nod from Luke. "Well...um...we're having a relationship. Deeper than friendship."

"I see."

"I know the Order has little or no place to dictate intimate relationships, but..."

"A daughter's worry voiced to her father," Luke assured Lyn. "My role as Grand Master does not interfere with my family."

Lyn smiled. "I wanted to tell you before it got serious."

"It's your decision, Lyn. You have my blessing."

Lyn beamed and hugged Luke before leaving. On the way to her own quarters, Lyn spotted Ben.

"Hey, bro," she said.

"Saw you with Sanga earlier."

"So? Is that brotherly protection I sense from you?"

"No. It's just about time."

Lyn cocked an eyebrow. "You and Jaina?"

"And a few others."

Lyn's comm signaled and with a sigh, answered it. "Yes?"

"Lyn? There's been some..."

"Ma'am, please send all information pertaining to the mission to the Council." Lyn turned the comm off. "I hate it when politicians do that. Like they have no consideration for our, Jedi, needs."

"Can't argue with you there, sister."

Lyn opened her quarters, and with a goodnight to Ben, walked in and closed the door. Taken in at the age of two, Lyn did not know her biological family, nor what clan she belonged to on Ryloth. It mattered little to Lyn when she had a caring and loving family here on Coruscant.


	2. Chapter 2

Within Sight

Chapter 2

Two Years Later

"They can't do this," Lyn shouted. "It's not fair; or right."

"Lyn, calm down," Luke said.

"Exiled for ten years; and Ben's going with you by choice. They're trying to..."

"Lyn!" The Lethen Twi'lek went instantly quiet. "Now. Everything's in order here. I had put a request in for a seat on the Council for you."

"Father, I feel like I'm not ready."

"Then a mission." Luke handed Lyn a datapad. "Everything's on there."

"Off the record?"

"Off the record."

**0o**

Lyn watched the _Jade Shadow_ take off through her own ship's viewport. In the copilot's chair sat Sanga.

"A shame the wedding will be put off," he commented.

"Not so much. I worked it out."

Sanga eyed Lyn, but did not comment. Lyn veered off on her own vector.

"Are you going to tell me what mission we're on?"

"No."

Lyn launched the _Red Bane_ into hyperspace, destined for Tatooine.

* * *

The twin suns were bright enough, but add the glare off the sand, it was just as blinding. The old Nubian class yacht landed in Mos Eisley and the two Twi'leks emerged. No welcoming committee, typical of Tatooine. Lyn pulled out her datapad, looking for where to go next.

"Still not telling me what's going on?"

"Nope."

Lyn pocketed the datapad and headed to where landspeeders were being rented out. She managed to haggle a deal on an old red speeder.

**0o**

Racing out to a single house not far from the town, yet close to the Wastes, the landspeeder came up and parked. The occupants climbed out and approached the door.

"I suppose we should just walk in," Sanga said.

Lyn shrugged and moved to open the door to find the interiour showing signs of disuse; just barely. Both reached out witht he Force, Lyn knowing what they were looking for.

"Lyn, presence in the sleeping quarters," Sanga whispered.

"I feel it too. Cover me."

Both took their sabers in hand, but left them unlit. At the door to the sleeping quarters, they barged in at the same time; sabers at the ready. In the quarters, both found a Human female sitting in a meditative position.

"I was told you would come," the unknown female said, opening her eyes. "I am Asani Kenobi."

Lyn and Sanga shared a look before lowering their hilts.

"I'm Lyn Skywalker, adopted daughter. This is Sanga Secura of the Secura clan," Lyn introduced.

Asani stood and brushed herself off. "Let me gather a few things and we can be on our way."

Lyn nodded. The Human went off, starting to gather a few things. Lyn and Sanga shared a look before returning to the main room.

"Wasn't Master Skywalker's first teacher Ben Kenobi," Sanga asked.

"Obi-Wan? Yea. Before the Purge, the Order held a strict no marriage rule. Ki Adi, I think, was the one true exception."

"Because of the ratio of the Cerean male to female?"

"Right."

Asani appeared from the sleeping quarters, ending the conversation. Lyn took this as a ready sign and left the house. She took the controls as Sanga and Asani took a seat. Lyn took off towards Mos Eisley.

"What brought you here," Asani shouted over the engine.

"You," Lyn called back. "I'll explain once on the _Bane_."

**0o**

Lyn returned the speeder and led the way back to the docking bay. Once up and out of the atmosphere, and in hyperspace, Lyn walked back to the main hold. There Asani was sitting with Sanga.

"Sanga was telling me of the second war," Asani said.

"Then you may know of what happened to my father."

"Exiled for ten years. And this retrieval mission?"

"Strictly off the record. Father had given me this." Lyn produced the datapad. "He never said you being a daughter to Master Kenobi."

"I'm more of a granddaughter than daughter."

"What now? By now, Master Luke and Ben's gone from Coruscant," Sanga said.

"There's a few choices. Return to the Temple and get Asani into the records without any of the Council finding out. Exile ourselves until such time Father finds the cause of Jacen's turn; or the war. Or combine the two."

Asani looked to Sanga. The young Human, who was nearly six years older than Lyn, longed to be in the presence of other beings. Being with Lyn and Sanga was working wonders for Asani.

"I would like to go to the Temple," she said. "I've been at the hovel for most of my life; near twenty three years."

"We can do that. Luckily Master Hamner doesn't know we left. Yet."

* * *

A Nubian yacht landed on a private platform and the ramp lowered to allow the three occupants to emerge. The female Twi'lek hailed a can and instructed for the Temple.

**0o**

"You two are in trouble," a Youngling said when Lyn and Sanga entered.

"Relax, Carn," Kyle said, approaching them. Carn left. "Luke told me about the off record mission. The Council does as well, but agreed it would remain off."

"Thanks, Kyle. This is Asani Kenobi."

"Greetings and welcome. Lyn, I'll call the Council. Ten minutes top; and all devices will be off."

Lyn nodded and Lyle went off to assemble the Council. As Kyle left, two people approached Lyn and Sanga.

"And you two are," Sanga asked.

"Observers. I am Ston Atton, and this is Megah Nashi," one said.

Lyn had to suppress a sigh. She knew this would happen; but did not want to be burdened by government officials.

"We have limited access to the Temple," Ston said, trying to reassure Lyn.

"It's not that I'm worried about."

"I don't follow."

"Forget it."

Lyn's comlink signaled. She motioned to Sanga and Asani. They began for the lift that went up the Council chamber, with the two observers following.

"Where do you two othink you're going," Lyn said over her shoulder.

"With you."

"The private business of the Jedi does not concern government observers. Stay here until we return," Lyn instructed.

"Cannot do, Master Jedi."

Lyn stopped and turned on a heel. The look on her face told Ston he pushed too hard.

"I was informed of your limitations here in the Temple, Atton. The Council chamber is off limits to observers," Lyn said.

"Master Jedi, we are..."

"I don't care what you're here to do, Atton. I don't like people following me who have no purpose to do so."

That put Megah between the two. "Who are you to say such things," he asked.

"Lyn Skywalker, Jedi Knight and adopoted daughter of Grand Master Luke Skywalker."

"Lyn," Hamner called, approaching the group. "Is my second in command."

Shocked, Lyn did her best not to show it.

"We were not informed of this," Ston said.

"It's private Jedi business. Lyn, Sanga, Council's convined."

**0o**

Lyn walked into the chamber with Asani at her side and Sanga with the two observers. Lyn informed the Council of the mission Luke had given her.

"This is still off the record," Lyn finished.

"We should get Asani into our records."

"Later," Hamner said. "I had named Lyn my second to the two observers that will be with her and Sanga."

"She's not yet a Master," Newart said.

"Actually," Lyn cut in. "There's a Youngling approaching his thirteenth birthday. I take Aquine as my Padawan."

The Council members all looked at each other.

"It's agreed," Hamner said. "Lyn, you may inform Aquine. Report to me later."

"Understood."

"And give Asani quarters."

Lyn nodded and left with Asani. Once they rejoined Sanga, he shot Lyn a "help me" look. She smiled and cleared her throat. That snapped Ston and Megaha out.

"I guess we're stuck with you two for the time being," Lyn said. "Come along."

**0o**

"No good's going to come of this," Lyn told Hamner.

"Of what?"

"Having the government trying to regulate our actions. I had done much research on this, Master. It appears that just over a thousand years before the Battle of Yavin, the Order was totally separate from the Republic," Lyn said, giving a quick history lesson.

"What do you suggest?"

Lyn had to fight the urge to glare at her father's replacement. She had given her suggestion, yet it had gone over his head.

"Become separate from the GA."

"And turn this situation against us even worse? I made you my second because I believe you could help me."

"You are the Grand Master pro tempo because my father saw something I'm not. You asked for a suggestion, I told you one. If you don't like it, I'm gone."

"You can't do that."

"There are other Temples and annexes I can go to."

Lyn turned and left the study.

**0o**

Sanga saw his mate packing all her belongings.

"Going somewhere?"

"To another Temple. Perhaps the one on Ossus."

"And leave Hamner?"

"Too stiff from his military days. You're welcomed to join me."

Lyn did not turn to face Sanga, but used the Force to see what aura Sanga was producing. A mix of a few, Lyn saw that Sanga was of a mixed mind.

"You don't have to go."

"I'm coming. But what of Asani? And I heard you took on a Padawan. Will you subject Asani to Hamner and the Padawan to be shipped off to the AgriCorps?"

"We can ask if she wishes to join. Has she been entered into the records?"

"No."


	3. Chapter 3

Within Sight

Chapter 3

A Nubian yacht lifted off from it's platform and ignored all air traffic calls. The pilot had finally turned the comm off. After reaching the required distance, the Nubian entered lightspeed.

**0o**

In the main hold, Lyn joine Asani, Sanga. The Human and Twi'lek were taking stock of their supplies while Aquine was working on his saber skills.

"We're good for the trip," Asani said.

"It'll be a few hours before we reach Ossus."

"Did anyone try and stop us," Sanga asked.

"Usual traffic control; no big deal."

From the refresher appeared Aquine; a Mon Cal.

"I fail to see why this is necessary, Master," he said.

"I feel that if the Senate and other government factors get involved, there will be nothing left of the Order," Lyn said.

"What's our destination?"

"The Ossus Temple."

**0o**

Hours later, everyone but Lyn was sleeping. Since the death of Jacen, Lyn could not sleep. Nightmares plagued her in her sleep. Nightmares of seeing the evil in Jacen's eyes, feeling the hatred in his heart. Lyn never felt so...depressed. Perhaps that was why wen went off the map for all those months.

Isolating herself in the cockpit, Lyn had tried meitation but could not calm herself down enough to do so. The troubling times facing the Jedi troubled Lyn. Due to the actions of Jacen, Darth Caelus, the Order had suffered and many on Coruscant were forced to deal with observers. For Lyn and the others, they may have only dodged theirs for the time it takes to discover the Jedi are missing.

Lyn could start a new Order, separate from and does not answer to the Senate or any other government agency...

"You're not sleeping," Sanga asked, still half-sleeping, entering the cockpit.

"Sleep's difficult to come by nowadays, Sanga."

"Meditation?"

"Can't calm down."

The male Twi'lek sat down in the co-pilot's chair, willing to listen. "You're thinking. Cannot be good coming from a Skywalker."

"What if we created our own Order? Like the Witches on Dathomir?"

"And what do you intend on doing with this Order?"

"Technically we, the Order, won't be recognized by any government until the Order begins to act."

"So, build the Order is the first thing to do?"

Lyn nodded. She hoped she knew what she was doing. Sanga stood, kissed Lyn's forehead, and left the cockpit.

* * *

The _Red Bane_ landed in an open hanger a close walk to the Temple. The self-Exile Jedi emerged to see a small welcoming committee.

"Welcome to Ossus," the head Master greeted. "I am Master Nea'lea, head Master of this Temple."

"Thank you, Master Nea'lea. I'm Lyn Skywalker. This is my Padawan Aquine, good friend Sanga, and his Padawan Asani."

Nea'lea looked at the group and nodded. "You have command of the Temple, Master Skywalker."

**0o**

Lyn could not believe it. Command of the Ossus Temple. But it was not the time to get excited. Lyn called for her companions and the small group of Masters that served as the Council to the office that was given to her.

"We had heard of the events on Coruscant," Nea'lea said. "A shame of what they did to your father."

"That's partially why we're here, Master Nea'lea," Sanga said. "The four of us had thought it over and decided to construct a new Order."

"A new Order? How? Why?"

"Because Ossus is relatively remote, but houses a Jedi Temple, it'll take time for the observers to arrive," Lyn said. "We may have time. A change of robes and a name that would signify our independence from the Jedi Order and any and all government agency."

"Aquine and I," Asani spoke up. "Cam up with a few names. The one that stuck is Shadow."

"Who will be the Grand Master," one of the Ossus Jedi asked.

Everyone looked at those gathered. No one wanted to nominate themselves.

"I nominate Master Skywalker," another Jedi said.

"I have not even successfully trained Aquine."

"Yet it was you who comprised this plan. I second it. Agreed?"

All present, except Lyn, agreed. She did not wholly want the position, but accepted it.

"Now, to separate us, a change of clothing."

"That will be taken care of, ma'am," Nea'lea said. "What about the observers?"

"Deny them access. They cannot observe a non-existant Jedi."

**0o**

Night fell over the Temple, with Lyn overlooking the terrain before the Temple. Now a Grand Master of a new order, the Twi'lek was walking a path she had not seen before in all the history of the galaxy. Wrapping her brown robe around her, Lyn shivered from the wind. There was going to be a storm that night, Lyn could feel it.

"If you can't sleep, at least come in and rest," Sanga said.

"I don't think I can. My family's out there..."

"Don't worry about Luke and Ben, Lyn. They can take care of themselves." Lyn seriously hoped her unbinded mate was right. "You have responsibilities now."

Responsibilities. The one word she did not want to hear then.

"Sanga, I don't want to worry about that right now."

**0o**

The next morning, the business of aqquring new robes and other clothing began. It was not easy to do, but was being done. In addition, the Jedi Temple was no longer called such. The Shadow Temple became it's new name. One by one, the Jedi realized that what was taking place was indeed for the galaxy. When the new robes and clothing arrived, the color was a stark contrast between black and white. The clothing and boots were black with the belt and the occasional robe Stormtrooper armor white. Lyn was given the all black clothing, belt, and robe by Nea'lea.

"It makes sense that our Grand Master is a shadow," the Zabrak said. "It was suggested that we take on new names for when we leave the Temple."

"It's an idea, but we're all in the system. It'll take time to go through and change the names."

Lyn inspected her new robes, remembering how Ben wore near all black. Then another feeling came up.

"I feel like Vader if I wear this," she spoke.

"Which is why I suggested the name change; especially for you," the Zabrak said. "Starkiller?"

"No, no. Nothing menicing like that. It sounds like a Sith name anyway."

"Why not Sangrael," Aquine suggested. "That's the clan name of one of the most prominant Twi'lek clans."

Lyn and Nea'lea looked at each other like they were silently discussing the name change.

"It wouldn't hurt. It'll lessn my connection with my adopted father."

"Agreed. Out goes Lyn Skywalker; in comes Lyn Sangrael."

Lyn nodded at Nea'lea, accepting the name.

**0o**

Days past and the Temple as a whole changed. The Masters, Knights, the Padawans and Younglings that were there had taken the change of robes. It was agreed by a general council meeting of the Masters and Knights, a good half who had opposed the split at first, that they would consider themselves separate from the Jedi Order, but allies with the Order.

"We should tell _some_ of the Jedi," one of the Masters said, concerned. "Master Hamner would wonder where you four went too."

"I had a call from Jaina just the other day," Sanga said. "She told me that she and some of the other Jedi formed some sort of resistance called Darkmeld."

"I had gotten a sense of that through the Force." Lyn had actually tried reaching out to her family, but could not reach either Luke or Ben. Which led her to reaching out to Jaina. "Even acting with their observers, the group has acted under the radar."

"Speaking of observers, any word on if any attempted..."

"Several. We turned them away; claiming of having no knowledge of any Jedi being here."

Lyn understood, having came up with the story. Ever since the Yuuzhan-Vong war, nature had attempted to regain the planets the Vong had changed. Dantooine, one of the first planets to fall, was coming back. Lyn had actually thought about moving the Ossus Temple there.


End file.
